Back Again
by Kreepi Spicer
Summary: Sequel to In Jack's Clutches. Jack and Kimiko are together at last, but a problem occurs when their daughter does the unthinkable. ChasexOC.
1. The Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

A/N: I'm gonna do two XS stories. This, and Proof. This is the sequel to In Jack's Clutches! If you didn't read that, this one won't make as much sense!

(-)

I was angry. Dad wouldn't let me in that room. I could take anything that was in there! I'm 13 years old for crying out loud! Why can't I look.

I looked in the mirror. I sighed as I watched my long red hair fall into my face. Another thing from Dad. Lucky me. I'm a carrot top. _At least I have blue eyes,_ I thought. But that didn't help much. As if red hair and blue eyes mixed well(no offense to people who do have red hair and blue eyes!). I sighed once more, and opened the door to the hallway. I was greeted so quickly, that I almost fell down.

"Good morning little Chloe!" I suppressed a groan. I didn't like it when Uncle Omi did that to me. He wasn't around often, but when he was, he always called me, 'Little Chloe'. And Uncle Rai calls me, 'a freak of nature'. I don't think he likes Dad very much. I don't know why though.

"Morning, Uncle Omi," I said, trying not to sound bored. He obviously didn't notice the part of my voice that signaled, 'Hey, I don't wanna talk now!'. He wasn't the type of person who understood the modern world. Mom said he was always like that.

"Do you want me to take you to your martial arts lesson today?" he asked. I almost smirked at the grimace in his voice. He wanted to teach me martial arts, but Mom said something about, him accidently revealing something. But I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

I took this as a get out of jail free card. "Uh, Uncle Omi, I gotta . . . go talk to Mom. And eat breakfast."

Uncle Omi nodded. "Yes, eat that breakfast of yours! It is the most important meal you can eat!" He started walking off, muttering something about water. _Whatever,_ I thought, rolling my eyes behind his back.

I walked in the kitchen, and saw Mom sitting at the table. Dad wasn't there. I guessed he was in the forbidden basement. I had tried thinking back as far as I could before. I remembered being down there once before. Or it was a dream. A weird dream it was too. I could've sworn there was something about a big bubble in it.

Mom looked up. "Morning Chloe. Sleep alright?" I just nodded. She was lucky. She had black hair. Why couldn't I have ended up with black hair and red eyes? It wouldn't look as bad. I'd look a lot more natural.

Mom smiled. "Uncle Clay and Uncle Rai are coming over to watch your martial arts exam. It's probably a lot easier than what I had to go through," she mumbled the last part. I obviously wasn't supposed to hear it, but I brought it up anyways.

"You took martial arts? Did Dad take martial arts too? How about Uncle Omi and Clay and Rai?" I loved being super curious. I knew it got on her nerves.

She looked different. Younger, but as if she had inner wounds. I had never seen Mom like this. Finally, she muttered, "Yes. But your father didn't. He was more of the wimpier types." She seemed to be in a far away place. I saw a tear fall off her cheek.

I knew better than that. I walked over to her, and hugged her. I felt her shake her head, and hug back. Then, Dad came in. I couldn't actually see him, but I saw the room get brighter.

"Mornin' Dad!" I said. I let go of Mom, and walked over to Dad. He hugged me, taking off the weird goggles he owned. He wore them everywhere. Mostly on his head. I mean, doesn't anyone know the spirals make you look like a complete maniac in society?

He didn't say anything. He looked serious. I saw him look over at Mom, and she looked worried.

"Sweet pea, why don't you go practice your martial arts with Uncle Omi," he said. I had never heard his voice sound so weary.

I began walking out of the room. But I didn't go to see Uncle Omi. Yeah right! They never kicked me out of the room unless it was important. I wanted to hear this.

They spoke in hushed whispers. I caught a few things they were saying.

" . . . We need to add extra measures . . ." I heard Dad say

"If it breaks, we're not gonna be able to win. It was hard last time. I just hate thinking about it," Mom's voice sounded scared. Very scared.

"We will too. You and the others are good enough to beat him if he returns. The robots are a lot better than before. We'll be prepared,"

"I hope so. For Chloe's sake,"

I would've heard more, when hand covered my mouth, and began to pull me away. A voice whispered in my ear, "So, eavesdropping. What's your technique? What would ya do if you got caught, little freak o' nature?" Uncle Rai let go of my mouth.

After I recovered from shock, I started my defense. "I was _not_ eavesdropping! I just didn't react quickly enough, and I heard some conversation. I would never eavesdrop on them." We all knew that was a downright lie.

Uncle Rai rolled his eyes. "Sure, squirt. What did you hear? Tell me, and I won't tell your parent's about the eavesdropping'."

I sighed. "OK, I heard something about extra measures, and about not being able to win this time if something broke, and how they need to protect me. Nothing that I can understand. But maybe my favorite uncle will care to translate?" I tried puppy dog eyes.

He shook his head. "My lips are sealed, freak. You know too much anyways at the moment. Besides, this is punishment for listening in on other people's conversations. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think Clay wants to see ya. Later kid."

He was right. Uncle Clay came up, and gave me a bear hug. It always catches me by surprise, and I always loose air.

"Now, how's the little rascal doin'?" he asked, a big smile on his face. I rarely got to see him much. I mean, I was in China, and he was in Texas. That's pretty far.

"Doing OK. I still wanna see what's in that basement though. You know what's in there?"

Uncle Clay's smile faded away. Grimace replaced it. "It's nothin' you should worry your pretty little head over. It's not dangerous." I knew it was a lie, but I acted as if I was an idiotic red-head who didn't understand much of what he was saying.

"OK, Uncle Clay. Well, I'm off to my room now. Bye!" I gave him a hug, and was quite happy that he gave me a normal one.

As soon as I got into my room, I threw my pillow at the door. So, everyone knew what was in that basement but me. Why couldn't I know? Am I untrustworthy? Do they think I'll break whatever that something is? And who was 'him,' as Dad so vaguely put it. I wanted answers. And I was going to get them.

A plan hatched. I had everything I needed. All I had to do, was wait until it was time to go to the martial arts exam. Once that happened, I'd be able to have every answer I wanted. Or most of them anyways.

(-)

"Chloe, it's time for your exam! Come on, everyone's waiting!" I heard Dad shout from the living room. I smiled to myself, and then let it fade away when I exited my room.

"Come on, sweetie, everyone's in the van," he said. I followed him to the car, and when he got in, I put the plan into action.

"Oh," I groaned. "I left my belt in my room! I need to get it!" I hoped this would work.

Dad looked at Mom, and Mom looked at the uncles. Finally Mom sighed and said, "Hurry up, we need to get there soon, or they won't include you!"

I nodded, and rushed back into the house. I went straight to the basement door. I jiggled the handle. It was locked. I expected this. I took out a bobby pin from my hair. I twisted it, until it was shaped the right way. I put it into the lock, and tested it. I heard a faint _-click-_ and twisted the doorknob again. This time the door opened.

I descended many stairs but before I got to the bottom, I heard someone. I heard a voice downstairs.

"Spicer, is that you?" It was a strong male voice.

I stopped in my tracks. We were keeping a person hostage down here? That was odd. We were kidnapers! My parent's were evil, conniving, kidnapers! How could they!

"Don't worry," I called. "I'll help you!" I practically ran down the remaining steps. But when I got down, I recoiled in shock.

The man was in a glass bubble. He didn't look old. More or less Mom and Dad's age. He smiled when he saw me.

"So, you're the magnificent Chloe Spicer? I heard much about you. Your idiotic father told me all about his precious women. You and Kimiko. How did you get down here? I heard that this basement was forbidden." He did look curious.

I began to stutter. "Uh, one, d-don't c-c-call my father id-id-idiotic! He's a genius! Two, who on earth are you, and why are you in my basement."

The man's smile grew. "I am Chase Young. Your parent's trapped me because they're afraid of anything that deals with the side of truth and justice. They are evil. But are you? Will you help me out? Will you save me from this prison? If you do, I'll tell you everything."

I stared at him. It felt as if he were lying. I knew my parent's well enough to know they weren't evil.

_But are they? I mean they kidnaped this man, and trapped him in a bubble,_ said a voice I had never heard before. It was in my head, and when I heard it, I wanted to get it out. But it had a point. They kept secrets from me. Parent's weren't supposed to do that. And I thought mine, the great Jack and Kimiko Spicer, would at least _tell_ me if they had someone trapped in our basement.

I finally decided something. "I want answers right after I set you free. When I set you free, you are to answer any questions I have. Then, you're going to let me stay with you. If my parent's really are evil, than I can't stay with them."

Chase nodded. "Of course. I give you my word," He stood up, and bowed.

I heard voices upstairs. Then, a shriek. "Oh my God! Jack, the basement!" I heard people running down the steps.

"Do it now," Chase urged, "Or I'll never be free!"

I walked up to the bubble. _This, _I thought, _is because of all the secrets you and the uncles kept from me._ I kicked the glass as hard as I could.

The world around me went dark. I heard Mom shriek again. Dad shouting, "She freed him! Oh God, she freed him!" I felt the earth begin to tremor. And what I probably thought, if I had still been under my parent's spell, was awful, felt rewarding. I did something right for once.

Chase stepped out of the glass. The lights came back on. He started laughing. He looked around, until he found a box on the work bench. It looked strange. He opened, it, and a purple blob flew out.

I knew then, that I had done something great.

(-)

A/N: OK, to those who are confused, I'll try to explain some of it as best as I can. The war for shen-gong-wu is over. Jack and Kimiko get together, get married, and have a girl name Chloe. That's all I can really say without going into chapter 2. Oh, and this may or may not be longer than In Jack's Clutches. This first chapter was really long, but I don't know if the others will be...


	2. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

A/N: I never planned this story out. So I may be very vague on some details, so I apologize now. And sorry about the Uncle Omi, Uncle Clay, and Uncle Rai stuff. I'm just gonna go back to original names. Besides, why would Chloe call them that now?

(-)

I was about to say something, when Chase grabbed me, and pulled me to his side. I saw why immediately. My parents and the others were here. _Great, _I thought. _They'll try to keep me with them. I'm not evil. I'm good._

Omi was the first to speak. "Chase Young, you're back. How exactly?" I guessed he couldn't see me.

Chase put his arm behind me. It gave me the courage to speak. "I freed him, because my bloody parents kidnaped someone. You're evil, all of you! And I actually thought ya'll were good. I feel like a fool!" It felt good to tell them what I thought. To give them a piece of my mind. It felt wonderful.

Mom shook her head. "No sweetie! He's evil! We trapped him long ago! We kept him away from you, because if he got free, he would try to take over the world."

I looked up at Chase. He didn't look evil. Well, his eyes were gold, but they didn't look completely evil. They looked normal. All normal people had a good and bad side.

I shook my head. "Yeah right! So what, he tried to take over the world! I found some stuff out on my own! I heard Rai telling Clay about Dad trying to take over the world loads of times! Everyone wants to rule the world! Get over it, it's life!"

Dad became angry. "Do you know what that man did?" he roared. "He tried to marry your mother when she was only 14, by kidnaping her, and me! We escaped by pure luck!"

I rolled my eyes, and laughed. "Sure! You know what? I'm sick of your lies. I'm leaving. I'll go with Chase. At least he'll tell me the truth!" I looked up at Chase. He grabbed my hand, and then jumped into the air. He didn't go high. The others finally realized we were trying to escape, and began to attack.

"Seismic Kick, Earth!" I heard Clay cry. It was aimed towards me. I waited for me to fall into the crack that formed in the earth, but it never came. I felt as if I were being held. I opened my eyes, and saw Chase holding me. I heard my mother scream. I didn't care. She just didn't want me to go to the good side. _I was probably supposed to be a part of some secret elaborate plan involving some evil crap. I pry had to go steal something they wanted, _I thought. That's all I was to them. Just a pawn in their evil conspiracy.

Chase smiled at me, and jumped into the air. I noticed the purple blob follow us. I wondered what it was.

When we were on the roof, Chase put me down, and started a conversation with the purple thing.

"Wuya, nice to see you again," he said

The blob smiled. "It's good to be back. So, at least my curse worked. I knew it would." I recognized the voice at once.

"Hey," I shouted. "You were that voice in my head! How did you do that if you were stuck in a box?"

She turned to me, and said, "Because that's what Heylin power can do. It's the good side. I had to make sure you freed Chase, so we can take over the world, and due away with evil!" She cackled. Her voice was hideous.

I turned to Chase. He was looking at the building in the distance. I had heard of it before. My parents had called it the, 'Temple'. I could tell Chase wanted something from there. Probably something that could stop us.

"So, Chase, when you gonna answer my questions?" I really wanted them answered now.

Chase looked down at me and smiled. His smile made me feel tingly. I liked the feeling. "I will answer your questions when I get a few shen-gong-wu, and we get back to my place."

_That's another couple of questions to add to the list, _I thought. _How does he got a place, if he's been trapped in a bubble? And what on earth are shen-gong-wu?_

Suddenly, Chase jumped off the building, landing neatly on the ground. Wuya flew down. I was stuck on the roof. I heard a voice from the hole we made in the roof.

"Typhoon Boom, Wind!" I knew it was Rai's voice. A small tornado appeared in the hole, and Rai rose up, in the center.

"Don't go with them, Chloe! They're evil! Heylin is evil!" He gave a small smile, and held out his hand. Part of me was tempted to take it. After all, he had been my favorite uncle. But then I looked at it, and stuck out my tongue.

"As if!" I shouted. And I ran off the building. I could've sworn I would have broken some bones, if Chase hadn't caught me. My stomach began to flutter. It felt nice to have someone I could trust.

"Let's go," he said, smiling at me. He put me down, and we began walking to the 'Temple'.

(-)

When we arrived, no one was there. Chase walked to the tallest building. He kicked open the door with ease. _Wow, _I thought. _He's great with martial arts! This is like my hero!_

When I walked in after him, I saw that the room didn't contain much. A couple of chimes, a pot in the middle of the room. That was about it. Why one earth did we come in this building?

Chase didn't seem to think that. He walked over to the pot, and stomped his foot hard. The bricks that surrounded to pot became steps. That just freaked me out. Chase and Wuya acted as if it were normal. They descended to steps, and I followed closely behind.

They opened some stone boxes, and took out a couple of items. I weird looking tail thing, a mirror with writing on it, a little cat, a circle like thing, and a blanket. _Wow, whoever owned these obviously liked hiding their antiques,_ I thought, as we began walking up. They didn't seem important.

When we exited the building, I saw five people running towards the temple. Chase merely glanced at them, and said, "Three guesses who they are." I didn't have to guess. I knew. They were determined to have me fight for evil.

Chase looked through the items, and pulled out the cat. "Crouching Cougar!" he called. The little cat glowed, and became a big cat. Chase grabbed my hand, and leapt into the cat. "Keep your head back," he advised. As soon as I did, the cat took off at a great velocity.

(-)

I couldn't remember the trip at all. It was all blurred memory. Chase seemed unfazed by the trip. He jumped off, the purple blob, Wuya, following him. I jumped off, and looked at where we were at.

We were at a cave like place that was shaped like a giant cat. To me, it looked plain weird, but Chase obviously saw something completely different. "Ah," he sighed. "Home sweet home."

We began walking to the mouth of the cat. He pushed in a stone, and it opened as if it were a door. When I walked in, it was the most beautiful place I had ever set foot in. I could tell why Chase had called this his home. I had half the heart to do that now.

A woman in a tattered dress walked up. She bowed to Chase, and said, "Welcome back, Master. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Chase nodded. "Please take my guest here to a room. Not a cell, a real room. She is allowed to wander. She is here on her own free will. Get her some clothes, and cook dinner. Serve it in the same place we last had it."

The woman nodded, and turned to me. "Miss, would you follow me. We'll get you some nice clothes, and some hot food."

Before I left, I turned to Chase, but he spoke before me. "I will answer your questions at dinner."

I smiled a little. "That wasn't what I was going to ask. I was going to ask that when I was done, getting dressed, if I could come and hang out with you. You saved me from my parents, and uncles. I'm in your debt."

Chase thought about it. Or I think he thought about it. Finally he said, "Yes, you may. I'll take you for a tour of this place."

My heart felt much warmer. "Thank you," I gave him a hug, before following the woman to my room.

I couldn't wait for the tour.

(-)

A/N: I wanted to update this. Please, if you think that Chloe is evil, she is not! It's Chase's trick. So yeah. I shut up now. I might add another chapter. I like this.


	3. Truth and Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

(-)

I looked through the dresses that were in my room. It was, if possible, more luxurious than a hotel my parents and I had visited when we went to Japan to visit Grandpa Tohomiko. I shook that out of my head. I didn't want to think about my parents. They were evil. They had broken laws! They made me sick.

I finally picked out a blue dress. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't too homely either. It was just right. I put it on, and looked in a nearby mirror. It was perfect. Just what I was looking for.

I walked towards the door, and as soon as I touched the handle, there was a knock. I opened it, and saw Chase standing there. He held out his hand. It seemed somewhat reluctant, but I didn't care. He was probably nervous about walking around the palace. Or I considered it a palace.

Chase took me all around. The dining room, the main hallway, the ball room(A/N: don't ask). Everywhere. When we finished, we sat by the fountains in the entrance hall. He started the conversation.

"I need to ask you something. How much do you know about your parent's past?" His voice was sweetened like honey. But somehow, I didn't want to answer him straight away.

"Why are you asking? How important is it?" _Great, _I thought, _more questions I just thought up. By the time all of them are answered, I'll be 78!_

Chase looked up, as if he were in a trance. It was somewhat like Mom's trance from this morning, but I didn't see inner wounds, or sadness. He didn't look younger either. Instead, he looked older.

Finally, he answered, "I'm just curious. I want to know how much you already know."

I took that. "I know that my mom, and my uncles all took martial arts, but my dad didn't. I think he just built robots. That's about it." I shrugged. I honestly didn't think that was much.

He sighed. "I will tell you some things now. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi were all in a . . . program for the Xiaolin side. They trained a lot. They had an enemy named Jack Spicer. That's enough for now."

I giggled a little. So Mom fell for the bad guy. At least it wasn't that bad. I could've been stuck with Rai as my dad. I shuddered at the thought. Or Omi. I practically fell down on the floor. I couldn't control my laughter.

Chase looked at me. "Is there something I'm missing?" he asked.

"No. Just nonsense thoughts."

He nodded. After a moment or so, he said, "I wish for you to return to your room. I need to do some thinking alone. And if you see that hag, Wuya, tell her to not look for me, or tonight's events will not go as planned."

I walked off, no completely understanding what, 'tonight's events' were. I guessed I would find out later on tonight. I looked forward to it.

(-)

After about two hours of sitting in my room, there was a knock on the door. I opened it, and the woman in the tattered dress stood before me.

"Miss, it is time for dinner," was all she said. She turned, and walked away, before I could thank her. I shrugged, and began walking towards the dining room.

Chase was standing there, along with Wuya. Chase pulled out a chair, and signaled me to sit. I did, thinking that his manners were really good. It horrified me that my parent's dared to call him evil. Chase walked to the other end of the table. _Curse that vase! It's blocking my view of him!_ I thought. _Grrr._

A moment later, two tigers came up, carrying plates. As this was not something you see everyday, I jumped out of my chair in fright.

Chase remained calm. "Calm yourself. They are trained to do what I want. They will not harm you. They are merely servants."

It took me a minute, but when the big cats were gone, I sat down again, and looked at the food before me. American food! I loved American food. There was(my jaw dropped at the sight of it) pizza sitting in front of me. I almost forgot my manners.

"Thank you Chase," I said, before I dug in. It was delicious.

After half an hour or so, Chase stood up. I completely forgot about my questions. I only remembered that there was supposed to be some type of events involving the floating blob, Wuya.

"Would you like to join me, for a . . . restoration of my friend, Wuya, here?"

For some reason, I wanted to say, 'No, I don't want to.' but I didn't. That would be rude. "Yes, I'll join you." I stood up, and walked over towards Chase. There was something about him. Something didn't seem quite as it seemed.

He took my hand, and walked me over to the blob. She was floating next to a small table that contained . . . what did Chase call them? Shen-gong-wu? That was a weird name for those items. They definitely had some type of magical powers. I wonder if one was called, 'give-a-purple-blob-a-body'.

Chase picked up the one that looked somewhat like a tail. Then, he picked up the mirror. He leaned the mirror against the leg of the table. Wuya floated in front of it. Chase stood back, and asked, "You ready for this?"

Wuya's voice grew so loud, that my eardrums almost burst. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT RIGHT BEFORE I COME BACK! YES, I'M READY!"

Chase smirked, and shouted, "Serpent's Tail!" He became see through, and floated very fast towards the mirror.

Wuya cried, "Reversing Mirror!"

I didn't really see what happened next. There was a green blast. It seemed to stay green for a minute or so. Then, it cleared up, and where the hag once floated, a beautiful woman now stood. She had long red hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a black dress, and there were markings under her eyes. They reminded me somewhat of dad's markings.

"It's good to be alive. No one knows how wonderful it feels to have blood pumping through your veins until they have been trapped in a box for 1500 years."

And then, I remembered another thing I had over heard from my parents over the years. It hit me. They were evil. My parent's were good. But then, why did I still want to stay?

I looked at Chase, and asked, "Can I have the truth? You two are really evil, aren't you?"

Chase glanced at me, and nodded. "Yes. We are. You have saved me, and so, I shall ask you something. Will you join me on my conquest of the world. I haven't lied to you . . . much. I'm evil. I lie. Your parents are good, yet they still lied to you. Did they live up to your expectations of the good side? Or did they fail miserably?"

I thought about it. They did fail me. They, for one, unsuccessfully stopped me from going with Chase. If they had told me about Chase before, I'd at least understand, and it would've stopped this from happening. So, it could be revenge. Temporarily team up with evil, just to see how Mom and Dad would react. When I ruled the world, then I would overthrow Chase, and rule with Mom and Dad, and the uncles. Genius, no?

I nodded. "You're right. They didn't live up to my expectations. I guess you can say I want revenge. But, what's in it for me, besides helping you rule the world?"

Wuya answered my question. "Chloe, what type of question is that. Help us rule the world, and we will give you anything you want. Anything your heart desires."

I thought about it. Finally, I said, "What do I gotta do?"

(-)(Out of POV.)

Kimiko was flipping out. Her only daughter had teamed up with the same person who tried to marry her. She knew that's what Chase's plan would be this time. Except her own daughter would willingly commit to it. It seemed almost funny that she was missing her daughter's first crush. But it was anything but funny.

Jack delivered news that the Serpent's Tail, Reversing Mirror, Sphere of Yun, Shroud of Shadows, and the Crouching Cougar were all missing. It didn't take a genius to figure out why he had taken them. Bring Wuya back, get transportation to his lair, and the Sphere of Yun was to stop anyone from stopping him. But why take the Shroud of Shadows? Probably to hide Chloe if they attacked his palace.

Omi walked up, looking grim. "It has happened. Wuya is back." He pointed towards the sky, and she saw it was true. The sky was green, and then black. But the trees didn't lose their leaves. They stayed the same. They guessed that Chase didn't give her all her powers again.

She stood up. She wouldn't let this happen again. There was no way. She walked to the vault, and took out the Tunnel Armadillo.

Rai ran up. "Kimiko, don't do it!" Jack came up behind him. He pushed past Rai. They had never liked each other. Rai still considered Jack the enemy, after all these years.

"If you're going, I'm coming with you," he said calmly.

She looked at him, completely confused. "Why?"

"She's as much as my daughter as she is yours. Besides, do you really think you can take on Chase without me?" he attempted a grin, but failed.

She eyed him warily. "You aren't going to stop me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it,"

She nodded. Rai stood there. "You two can't go! You'll die!"

Jack and Kimiko both looked at Rai, then at each other. He didn't understand. He wouldn't understand until he had a child of his own. Jack continued walking towards Kimiko. She pecked his cheek, and then, together they yelled, "Tunnel Armadillo!"

By the time Rai alerted the others, Jack and Kimiko were both gone, tunneling under the earth to find their daughter. Their Chloe.

(-)

A/N: It took me a while to decide on how I wanted to do this chapter. So, I came up with this. I hope it ain't sucky. I was so tempted to do Kimiko's POV for the ending, but I decided against it. So if there are any parts that say 'I' at the ending, and it seems to be kinda like Kimiko's POV, I aplogize.


	4. Join me for some soup?

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

A/N: Please note, that I will rarely update during the week. If I do, the chapters will be really short. I still have Geometry, Geography, and English homework I need to get done tonight. So yeah. Oh, just so ya know, Chloe doesn't know anything about dragons. She thinks dragons are just in fairy tales.

Oh, is anyone interested in being a BETA reader? It'd help me out alot. Just email me, or IM me or whatever.

(-)

My jaw dropped when Chase told me what he wanted me to do. I could hardly think of what to say. In a way, it hardly seemed worth it. It seemed impossible! Unimaginable! But, it was the only way for the plan to work. I needed to act the part. But a question popped into my head.

"Why not go for Wuya? She's older than me," I said. I needed to kind of get out of this.

Chase shook his head. "Wuya, is just as evil as me. If it were me and her, she could easily overthrow me. You," he smiled down at me, "you, my darling, aren't as big of a threat, and are going into this willingly. That's why I like you. You aren't going to betray me. You won't make me force you into this. You'll go through this on your own free will, won't you?"

Slowly, I nodded. "But, we won't have to . . . do anything, will we?"

"No. When you are much older, maybe, but I highly doubt it."

"OK, then I agree to your terms."

Chase stood up. "I would like you to do one more thing for me," he said.

I looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"I want you to swear your loyalty to me. If you do, I will help you with your martial art skills. With you by my side, I doubt there is nothing we can't do."

I thought about it carefully. I thought mostly about the plus side. I could be a martial arts master with Chase as a teacher. I could be the greatest of them all. I completely dismissed any thoughts that could ruin my happiness.

"You got yourself a deal, Chase," I said, smirking. I held out my hand, and he took it. The deal was sealed. I could tell something was wrong.

(-)(Under the earth)

"We're almost there," Kimiko said, looking at the map that was in the Tunnel Armadillo.

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. She would never agree to it. You know she wouldn't. And she definitely won't be like Omi. She wouldn't even dare swear her allegiance to him."

Kimiko looked over at him, and gave him her best attempt at a smile. "You're a good liar. She'll do it, if she thinks we're evil. God, I almost regret telling her what was bad. Now she thinks we are. We're awful parents. I should've listened to what Wuya had said. I should've been more prepared." Tears silently fell down her cheeks.

Jack shook his head. "We are . . ." but he never finished his sentence. He heard a rumbling. They both looked back to see that there was something following them. It looked like . . . Mala Mala Jong? What? How was that possible? Then they saw who was riding it.

Rai, Omi, and Clay had decided that if they had the Emperor Scorpion to control Mala Mala Jong. They were determined to follow Jack and Kimiko, and to save their, 'niece'. They didn't want what almost happened to Kimiko to happen to Chloe.

Kimiko smiled at Jack. A true smile this time. This time, Chase wasn't going to be trapped in the Sphere of Yun. This time, it was life or death. But for now, they had to plan for the assault on Chase's palace the next night.

(-)

When I woke up, I noticed it was late. It was 11 am. I had slept in. Something I never got to do when I lived with my parents. They always woke me up at nine, except on school days, when I got up even earlier. It felt nice to sleep in.

I got dressed, and walked to the dining room. Chase was eating some soup. It smelled good. My stomach grumbled loudly. I think that's how Chase became aware of my presence.

"Good morning, Chloe. Any later, and I would say afternoon. Do you want something to eat?" He seemed very happy. Tomorrow was when the wedding would take place. He was super excited about it. I didn't know what to feel. I nodded, and sat down at the table.

A black panther came up, holding a bowl of soup. It looked like the same thing Chase was eating. I didn't like soup that much.

"Chase, is there er . . . anything else to eat?" I tried not to sound rude.

I couldn't tell what look Chase had. I wondered how long the vase had been there. The flowers in it looked as if they had died many years ago.

"You don't want to try some Lau Meng Lone Soup? It's one of the only things I can cook. But if you don't want any," He snapped his fingers, and a lion came up to take it away. I didn't want to be rude.

"Never mind. I'll have it. I'm not that picky." I heard Chase snap his fingers, and the lion receded to the shadows.

I picked up the spoon, and tasted it. It was weird. Sure, there were vegetables and potatoes and stuff in it, but it tasted . . . sad. As if something had been killed just for this bowl of soup. But I was too hungry to worry about how it tasted. I ate the whole bowl. It definitely filled me up.

I stood up, and began walking around the palace. My stomach grumbled again. How was that possible? I had just eaten. Why wasn't I satisfied? Suddenly, I collapsed to the floor. Something wasn't right. Something about that soup. The last thing I could remember was seeing Wuya walking towards me. I passed out.

(-)

I woke up to find myself in my bed. Chase was sitting down next to my bed. My hot head got the better of me.

"You! You lied to me! There was something wrong with that soup! What was in it?"

Chase stood up, and paced the room. He didn't answer me. All he said was, "Your hair matches your personality perfectly. You must have gotten that from Kimiko. Jack never had that flare."

"Shut up, and tell me what the heck was in the soup now!"

He looked up, and muttered, "One cup of wheat grass, a tablespoon of salt, a pinch of dried frog, and a whole dragon. The Lau Meng Lone Soup."

I couldn't help it. I vomited on the floor. I hoped that it got that soup out of my system. But, how was a dragon in soup. Dragons don't exist.

Chase snapped his fingers, and instead of the woman in the tattered dress appearing, a man in a tattered tuxedo did. He began cleaning up the mess, while Chase tried to lead me out of the room. In the end, I allowed him, because I couldn't stand the smell of the room much longer.

When we were in the hallway, I tried to punch Chase in the face, but he blocked me. Each move I made, he blocked easily. Finally, I gave up on trying to inflict pain on him.

"Dragons don't exist! So what was really in that soup? Maybe you decided you could come up with another plan, so you tried to knock me off? Well, I'm made of stronger stuff than that!" I raised my hands, and prepared to fight.

Chase looked amused. "Dragons exist whether you believe it or not. I gave you that soup for a reason. You'll have to have it every day. The first bowl is always the worst. Now, the soup will taste normal, with no aftereffects."

"What's so important about that soup?" I asked suspiciously, slowly putting my hands down.

Chase smirked. "That, will keep you immortal."

I looked at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe that. There was no way I would ever live forever. He had to be lying, right?

(-)

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Lemme know. I couldn't completely think of what I wanted to do. And for some reason, Chloe living forever popped into my head, so here you have it.


	5. Recruitment

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Want proof? Christy Hui made it, and there's a Shen Gong Wu called the Fountain of Hui. Wouldn't it be the Fountain of Spicer if I owned it?

A/N: Since I'm kinda in a hurry, I'm going to answer the two questions I can remember from reviews. A BETA reader is someone who reads a chapter beforehand, and edits it and stuff. The name Chloe came from the Bratz doll head my cousin threw at me the night I started this fic. OK, another quick note, I may add some lemon into the fic in later chapters, but I probably won't. Just a warning though.

(-)

I laid down in my room. _So, _I thought, _if that soup really let's me live forever, why would I care?_ But that wasn't the only thing on my mind. The wedding was tomorrow night. I had bats in my stomach. I never called them butterflies. It sounded pathetic and weak, something I believed I wasn't. But now . . . it seemed as if I wasn't as strong as I thought. I felt weak, insignificant. I was shocked by this. I had always felt strong, even in the face of Chase, and Wuya, and my parents. But now, it was like a face I couldn't see. I face that wouldn't reveal itself until it felt like it. It was scary.

I got up. It was 6 o'clock. I had been laying in thought for hours, and it didn't feel like it at all. The smells from the dining room reached my nose. I couldn't quite figure out what was for dinner, but whatever it was, it smelled exquisite. I decided to get dressed for dinner.

I wasn't one to try and deny my feelings. Or at least, I wouldn't deny them to myself. I wouldn't dare try to tell someone. That just wasn't me. But I knew I had a crush on Chase. It was so weird. I liked a very evil old man who looked 30. It was just creepy.

I put on a black dress. I didn't like black a lot, but I felt like wearing it. I opened the door, and walked to the dining room.

(-)(40 miles away from Chase's palace)

"Has anyone come up with a plan yet?" asked a distressed Kimiko.

Almost everyone shook their head. Almost everyone. Eyes turned to Jack, who was just grinning in a very odd way.

"I just got an idea, but I'm not sharing it. If you'll excuse me for a minute, I'm going to make a phone call," he said, taking out his state-of-the-art cell phone.

Clay looked suspicious. "Who you gonna call, partner?"

"All in due time," was all Jack said, walking away from the group, dialing a number.

(-)(Salon in New York)

A blonde haired woman sat down, her hair sopping wet. The dryer lowered on her head, as she read a magazine. She was bored. Anyone could tell if they looked at her face. She wanted to rear out, and scream. Anything to drive away the cloud of boringness.

Her cell phone rang. She picked it up, and looked at the caller ID. What? How was it possible? How would he have her number? After all these years? She answered it anyways.

"Hey, Spicer," she said. She was on the phone for a long time. She nodded now and again, saying, "Whatever," at times. After she got an explanation, she asked, "What's in it for me?" and after she heard that, she was hooked. But another question lingered in her mind.

"Who is the girl?"

A nearby old woman looked over at the blonde woman. She almost had a heart attack when the young woman pushed up the dryer and yelled, "KIMIKO HOOKED UP WITH YOU! YOU HAVE A CHILD! HOW THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN!"

The old woman heard a voice shout from the phone, "JUST GO TO THE TEMPLE, AND WAIT FOR HER!" there was a little _-beep-_ and the blonde woman's conversation with the man had been disconnected.

The blonde woman, still in shock over what she heard, picked up her purse and left. All passerby on the street saw a determined look on her face.

She ran to a nearby alley. No one was there but an old homeless man. She opened her purse and pulled out a gold item.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" she shouted. She slashed the air, and jumped through a portal, disappearing.

(-)(40 miles away from Chase's palace)

Everyone looked at Jack in shock. "Who were you yelling at dude?" asked Raimundo. They hadn't heard the plan, because he'd been very far off, but they heard the ending. A deaf person could hear the end.

Jack just said, in a very cold voice, "Part 1 of my plan. I need to make one more phone call, and then I'll tell you what's going on," he walked off again, his cell phone still out.

(-)(Jack's old house, China)

A 28 year old woman was watching TV. Nothing good was on. She got up, and walked to the kitchen, deciding to make dinner. She put a put on the stove, and took out a packet of noodles. She poured in some water, and let it start bubbling. As she did this, her phone rang. She went back into the living room, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, haven't talked to you in a while," answered the voice.

"Jackie?" she asked, her voice cold. "Why would you call me?"

She listened to everything Jack said. She didn't flip out when she found out he had a kid. But she did when she found out the mother.

"You had a kid with your ENEMY? Does that mean your finally good?" she hoped her voice didn't sound . . . hopeful.

"Let's just say I'm not as evil as before. But I still consider myself an evil genius."

The woman rolled her eyes. "So you want me to go to the temple and meet her there?"

"She should already be there."

"And you want me to bring him with me?"

"Yup."

"OK, well then, bye," She hung up the phone. She walked to the basement. There were still some of Jack's old trinkets left. She found what she was looking for. The heli-pack. Jack had left it behind, not knowing who would live in the house next.

She picked it up, and put it on. She walked back up the steps, and out of the house. As she turned it on, she thought of the one time she had _used_ the heli-pack. She flew into the air, muttering the words she had said that very day.

(-)

When she arrived to the temple, a woman was already there. Along with an old buddy of hers.

"Lady Dojo!" she cried

Dojo looked up. Fear was in his eyes like no other. "M-M-Megan! Uh . . . how nice to er . . . see you again."

The blonde woman looked at Megan in disgust. "So your Jack's cousin? You know them stupid robots of his had tea parties every time I saw them."

Megan looked up. "I remember you from somewhere. Who are . . ." but she saw the purse the woman held. Cat shaped. "Never mind."

Ashley(A/N: I'll rarely call her Katnappe) rolled her eyes, and held the Golden Tiger Claws. "We goin' or what?"

Megan nodded, and picked up Dojo, as Ashley cried, "Golden Tiger Claws!" The portal appeared in the air, and Ashley, Megan, and Dojo jumped through.

(-)(Back to Chloe's POV)

Chase was already in the dining room when I entered. _Sipping his soup, as if he were some prissy boy, _I thought.

I sat down, and looked at what was before me. The soup was there. I felt something inside of me. Something urging me to eat the soup. I let it take over me, and began drinking it. It was as if I had never had it before, except without pain. When I finished the soup, I ate some of the steak, and then stopped. I was finished. I didn't want to eat anymore. I stood up. Finally, Chase acknowledged my presence.

"You're finished? Good. I want to have a rehearsal of the wedding,"

I nodded. I kind of wanted to go to bed, or at least try to. This little rehearsal could only make me more nervous. And bring up more doubts about what I was doing. Then, a thought hit me, so hard, that I blushed. Chase noticed.

"What?" he asked.

I tried to speak clearly. I did, but it was in a mumble. "I've never kissed anyone before," my face reddened even more as I said it.

Chase raised an eyebrow, and walked over to me. _Great, _I thought. _Now, I'm going to have him tell me off for even saying that!_

I couldn't quite figure out what had happened, but after I had that thought, I found myself in Chase's arms. I looked up, as he leaned forward. His lips were on mine.

_No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen!_ My brain screamed. As if Chase sensed what I was thinking, he broke away. I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Now," he said, "you have." He began walking away. I followed, remembering the rehearsal we were about to have.

(-)

A/N: I put this chapter up in celebration of the new season! And I'm going to start my fic, Proof today too, so look for it. I may also start another fic called Hole in My Head. So yeah. I kind of screwed this chapter up a little bit, so yeah. I have a lot of this planned out now. Which is good! At least I know what I'm doing now.

A/N 2: If anyone is wondering what Chloe looks like, I have a doll I made of her on My username on there is KreepiSpicer. If you just want to go straight there, go to:

KreepiSpicer. 


	6. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

A/N: Who saw it yesterday? It was so awesome! It was freaky, but cool.

(-)

I was confused. When I caught up to him in the ball room, I asked him, "Why did you kiss me?"

He turned around, an eyebrow raised. "I thought it would be obvious. I can't have you screwing it up tomorrow." He continued walking, until he reached a short little person holding a book. I got up next to him, and the rehearsal started.

(-)(Chase's Place)

In the dining room, shortly after Chloe and Chase had left, a purple portal appeared. Out hopped Megan, Ashley, and Dojo. Poor Dojo landed in(you guessed it) Chase's empty bowl of soup. He would've screamed if Ashley hadn't covered his mouth.

"Shut up, you loud mouthed lizard!" she hissed. "If we get caught, that empty bowl will be full, and you'll be in it. Got it?"

Megan climbed off the table, and moved quietly to the hall. No one was there. _Good, _she thought. She signaled to Ashley and Dojo. Ashley reluctantly let go of the dragon's mouth. Dojo pretended to zip his lips, as he walked towards Megan.

Ashley looked down the hall, and then thought for a minute. She had been here before, but it was so long ago. Yet, there wasn't a building she couldn't break into. Problem was, this technically wasn't a building, but a cave. It didn't matter. She could break into any place she wanted to, and even though the thought of breaking into this place was awful, the prize would be great.

"If I can remember, I think the cells are down here. I'm pretty sure," she looked down at Megan, and saw that the woman wasn't there. Just the dragon. Megan was already going down the hall. _What the . . . _thought Ashley. _The little runt want's us to get caught!_ She sprinted down the hallway, her footfalls quiet, with no echo.

Megan had ran down the hall because of one reason. She heard a girl's voice. She could only hear a word or two from what the girl had said. She heard, 'Kiss me.' There was only one girl she knew about. Chloe, or whatever her freak . . . how exactly was Chloe related to her? Megan decided that Chloe was probably her 2nd cousin, but she wasn't sure. She lost track of family members after step-mom or dad.

Megan heard another voice. A strong male voice. "I thought it would be obvious. I can't have you screwing it up tomorrow."

_Huh?_ Thought Megan. _What on earth is that supposed to mean?_ She slowed up her running, walking now. She got to a room, the door open. She took a quick glance in, then moved out of the way. She saw a girl with red hair, and a man with black hair. Megan was so lost in thought, that she almost screamed when someone grabbed her arm.

It was Ashley. And she looked ticked. She pulled Megan down away from the door.

After they were a safe distance away, Ashley hissed, "What the heck was that about? You could've been caught!"

Megan rolled her eyes. "I heard the girl's voice. And from what I heard, I doubt she is willingly coming with us."

"What do you mean?"

Megan took a deep breath, and said, "I heard her say, 'Kiss me,' and the guy, Chase or whatever he's called said something that didn't make sense at all. So, I guess the girl adopted my stupid cousin's evil crap."

Ashley sighed. This task was going to be a lot harder than the stupid job describer told her it was gonna be.

(-)(40 miles away)

Rai was pacing. Clay looked depressed. Omi meditated. Jack was happy, and Kimiko was well . . . nervous. No one noticed, but her hand was on her neck. Not in a strangling like way. Just touching it. But there was something her hand was covering. A little necklace.

No, Kimiko never got rid of the necklace Chase had gave her. She thought, that for some strange reason, there was a secret about it. At times, she would touch her neck, to see if it was still there, or if it was hot, or if it were tightening around her throat. But over the years, nothing happened. But maybe now. Maybe now that Chase was free, something would happen. Something that could help her.

Kimiko, who after hearing Jack's plan, actually thought it would work. She thought anything was possible. But now, the plan seemed to become dimmer and dimmer. They still hadn't gotten a reply from Katnappe or Megan. Something could've went wrong.

Suddenly, her necklace became hotter. She lifted her hand slightly, and saw that it was glowing. Was the necklace a Shen-gong-wu that had never been revealed?

Then, a little voice spoke to her in her mind. _Mom?_

_**Chloe? **_She thought. **_Is that really you? Or am I imagining you?_**

_I hope it's really me. It'd be disturbing for me to imagine my mom imagining me._

_**How are you talking to me?**_

_Chase gave me this necklace. We just finished the rehearsal to the wedding, and well he told me he gave you the same necklace a long time ago and all, so I thought, maybe I could try something weird with it. Hence, I'm talking to you through thought._

_**Rehearsal for the wedding? You agreed to it?**_

_I kinda did. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I drank this soup, and I swore my loyalty to him and everything. I just thought it was a big hoax._

_**YOU DRANK THE LAU MENG LONE SOUP! **_

_Yeah. Like I'm _really _gonna live forever._

_**How many times have you drank it?**_

_Uh . . . Two._

_**Honey, don't worry. We'll get you out of there. I promise.**_

_You got a plan?_

_**Actually, we have two spies there right now.**_

_Really? Good, I really want to get out of this place. This Chase dude is freaky._

_**Well, honey, better not let him get suspicious. Talk . . . or think to me when you're in your cell.**_

_OK Mom. Thank you so much!_

_**Love you, Chloe.**_

_I love you too Mom._

A smile spread on Kimiko's face as she went to tell the others about the small thought conversation between her and her daughter.

(-)(Chloe's POV)

I turned to Chase. "There are two spies in the building currently."

"Good. Any other useful information she gave you?"

"Not in particular. Just a bunch of bull about how she loved me."

Chase nodded. He was about to say something, when a tiger and a panther walked in, carrying two women in their mouths. One of them held a lizard.

Chase looked down at them. "Katnappe? You're Xiaolin now?"

The woman in the panther's mouth looked up. "Yeah right! Jack offered me a good deal to come and rescue his little precious. After this job was done, I was back on Heylin. There was a nice museum I wanted to rob too."

Chase turned his attention to the woman holding the lizard. She kinda reminded me of Dad. Not much, but just a tiny bit. She was a little younger than Mom and Dad, but not much.

"And who, are you?" he asked.

The****woman looked up. "Megan Spicer. Jack's cousin, and if I can think right, her second cousin."

Chase looked amused. He turned to me. "This is the rescue army your parents send for your aide? I'm highly entertained. I thought it would've been better than two woman, and a dragon."

I looked down at the creature. "That's a dragon? Look's like a gecko to me."

The dragon spoke up. "I AM NOT A GECKO! I'm Dojo Kanojo Cho, and I am, for some very odd reason, a part of the plan to rescue you."

Chase glared at the dragon. "Oh, I can think of a reason, but I doubt that nitwit Spicer thought of it. No, you were probably included in case the Golden Tiger Claws were lost. Isn't that what you were always used for? Transportation?"

I watched the dragon cast a sad look down. "Oh don't worry Dojo," Chase said. "I have another use for you."

Dojo's eyes lit with fear. "You, c-c-can't eat a dragon with a-a-asthma, c-can you?"

Chase looked amused. "Wasn't this the stunt you pulled off years ago with the monks? 'You can't hit a dragon with asthma, can you?' As Omi said, yes, I can."

An idea hit me. "Chase, should I contact my mother now? Let her know they were caught, and lure them here?"

Chase considered it. "Yes. You're starting to think quite evilly."

I closed my eyes in thought, and waited until she replied.

(-)

A/N: I didn't like this chapter much. Either in the next chapter, or the one after it is when things get very interesting. And I decided, there will not be lemon in this fic. Just because I'm thirteen, and I think it'd be way to awkward if my parent's read this fanfic, and saw it. BEWARE: Chase may become OOC like. It'll seem like it, but it'll all clear up in the end.


	7. Good or Evil?

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. But I finally realized I own Chloe! I own something! Yay!

A/N: I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN SOOOOOOOO LONG! Sorry, had to get that out. It's been months, and I sincerely apologize. It's mostly because of sentimentalvalue that I'm updating now. So if this chapter is crap, I'll re-edit it. This is probably the most important chapter of them all, or so I think . . . Also, for now it's going to be all in 3rd person, even for the parts with Chloe. I may change it to 1st person when it comes to Chloe, but I'm in the mood for 3rd at the moment, so yeah. On with the story!

(-)(40 miles away from Chase's Place)

"She's contacting me again!" exclaimed Kimiko, when she heard a thought say _Mom?_.

Everyone shut up instantly.

**_What's going on Chloe?_**

_Two people and a dragon were just captured._

_**What? Ashley and Megan were caught? How?**_

_Chase has a way of knowing almost everything. But he doesn't know about me talking to you. As far as I know at least. He hasn't tried stopping me._

This disturbed Kimiko somewhat. What if Chase really knew everything? It could be dangerous if they kept talking . . . or thinking or whatever it was their communicating was called.

**_Where exactly are you at now? Are you in your cell?_**

_Yeah. Chase told me the rescue party you sent me was pathetic. And I kinda think he's right. Why can't ya'll come for me?_

_**Don't worry. If the others won't come, I will. Nothing is going to stop me from getting you out of that nightmare. Trust me.**_

_I do Mom. Please hurry up though._

_**We should be there by tomorrow afternoon.**_

_Hurry!_

The connection was broken. Kimiko told the others about the conversation.

Rai was the first to speak. "I dunno. I think it's a trap."

Jack shot a look at him. "Why would it be a trap? Chloe isn't going to lie to us. I mean, according to Kimiko, her thoughts sound distressed."

"Still. Wouldn't everyone have felt something if she were still good? What if she told Chase about Katnappé and Megan? I think we should hold off on a full on assault on that place."

Kimiko turned to Clay and Omi. "What do you two think?"

"We should go at once! Chloe needs are help! We are Xiaolin Masters, or at least most of us are." Omi shot a mean look towards Jack.

"Hey, it's not my fault I didn't join you."

"It's not that. Chloe inherited your evilness more than Kimiko's goodness. And from what I can tell, even though her goodness is shining through, her evil is more . . . well, evil than yours."

Jack rolled his eyes. Clay put in his thoughts on the situation. "I think that if we go through with it, we can't be surprised if she actually is a turncoat. She could turn out to be a lowdown, no good, little vermin, and trust me, it don't feel right to say that."

"OK, so we'll attack, but we better have a backup plan. Is that what you're saying?" asked Jack.

Clay nodded. Kimiko began pacing. She couldn't believe it. Almost everyone there was practically saying that Chloe was against them! Even Jack! It was wrong, and twisted, and she didn't like it one bit. _I'm going to have to do it myself. I can't trust anyone anymore._

(-)

Chloe opened her eyes, and glanced down to see that the prisoners were gone. _No doubt taken to their cells, _she thought. She turned, and saw Chase standing there, seemingly lost in thought. She reached an arm out to bring him back to earth.

"Yes?" he asked. He acted as though he were annoyed.

"She said whether the others come or not, she'll be here tomorrow afternoon," Chloe bit her lip. There wasn't a single doubt in her mind that a guilty conscience would appear the moment her mother would bust through the doors. And then, a brilliant plan came to her.

"Chase, I want to sell my soul." It came out so bluntly, that she couldn't believe she had actually said it. Chase slowly turned towards her, then stepped forward.

"Come again?" he asked somewhat slowly.

"I said I want to sell my soul. I want to get rid of the emotions I have, and make sure that tomorrow, I have no conscience to make me feel sorry for that woman. Will you let me?"

Chase closed his eyes for a moment, and then snapped them open, greed and power gleaming brightly. "Go ahead. I'm glad your mind has become more brilliant. Do you think that any of this would have even crossed you mind if you were good?"

_No, because I wouldn't even know a single thing about my parent's past,_ she thought bitterly.

"Well . . . how do I even . . . well summon the dude?"

Chase blinked. "I'll get him here, primarily by shock," With a somewhat scary grin, he yelled really loudly, "Oh what I wouldn't give to be good again!"

The room went dark. All that was left was a slight speck of light, that grew brighter and brighter with each passing second. Suddenly, the lights returned to the room, and a man stood before them.

"YOU WANT TO BE GOOD!" The man's deep voice rumbled. He definitely wasn't how Chloe ever imagined Satan. She had always seen him as a fat red person with horns, a tail, and a pitchfork. This was just a man who seemed to be gothic. Even more gothic than Jack was when he was a teenager.

Chase began laughing at the statement. "Good to know that you're still shock prone. What makes you think I would ever want to go back to that side?" He motioned towards Chloe. "This is my, ahem, fianceé, Chloe."

Satan looked somewhat shocked. "You're going to try and take over the world again? And which family is this young woman from?"

Chloe decided to answer for herself. "Spicer. He tried to marry my mother years ago, so I've heard."

"Feisty little one," he said happily. "Tell me girl, did you actually accept this, or is this one of his little forced things?"

Chase interrupted. "She's doing this on her own free will. But, her mother is coming tomorrow, and more than likely with the rest of the gang. So, she wants to rid herself of a conscience, and all other emotions by handing over her soul."

Satan blinked. "Really. This is a really good day then. I've taken five today who offered, and now a sixth. I should really celebrate soon."

Chloe took a deep breath. "Look, can we get this over with now? The more I think about it, the more I think I'd rather not do this."

Satan shrugged. "Fine. All you have to do is drink this." He began digging in his pockets, fishing around, until he pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid.

"That's it?" She was somewhat shocked at the simplicity of this. Grabbing the bottle, she examined it thoroughly. All it was with clear water.

"Drink it, and your soul will go straight into it. It doesn't matter the contents, just the bottle it comes from."

Chloe quickly looked at the bottle. _Girl, it's now or never. This is the real deal. This is the true choice. Good or evil?_ With that voice ringing inside her head, she withdrew the stopper, and drowned down every last bit of the liquid inside the bottle.

(-)

A/N: Somewhat shorter than my other chapters, but whatever. I hope you somewhat enjoyed that, or enjoyed the fact that I actually updated:) I'm going to try and update tomorrow, and Saturday, and Sunday, because I got a 4 day weekend! Oh, and to those who are in the US, Happy Mass-Murder Turkey Day!


	8. Grown Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated since Thanksgiving! ; Well, this one isn't gonna be as great as the others, but here we go.

(-)(Chloe's POV)

I blinked after a moment or so. Where was I? How did I get here? I saw a man laughing merrily, while another one stood there with a thin smile. It all came back to me. I sold my soul . . . and now here I was. I looked down, and almost was shocked. I was no longer a 13 year old girl. I was anything BUT a girl.

"How did that happen?" Not only had I grown, but I wasn't even in my same clothing. Every single piece of clothing I was wearing was black. I closed my eyes for a moment, and then Satan began to speak.

"Do you think you were going to stay a girl?" he chuckled. "Course not, so we . . . well, we gave you a bit of age."

I wasn't angry about it. I wasn't really confused either. There was only one emotion inside of me. Hate for my parents was filling me up more and more. Chase looked over at me. "Is everything good?"

I smirked. "I just want to see the looks on their faces. And then, I want to see them suffer."

Chase began pacing. "Perfect. I'd say you're even more evil than-" He was interrupted.

"Well, I best be on my way," said Satan, looking down at his watch. "I've got a meeting with a couple suicidal people in New York." With a quick nod to the two of us, he disappeared in flames.

I began walking around, feeling odd in my new body. "Chase," I muttered, "do you have a mirror?"

He nodded, and pointed towards a desk in the corner. It was small, but it was a mirror nonetheless.

I looked at my face first. My eyes were no longer the bright blue color they once were, but a deep golden color, like Chase's. My mouth was shaped firmly in a smirk, no matter how much I tried to change it. Besides that, the other features on my face were the same.

Looking down, I saw many different things. I was now wearing a tight black shirt, with a black skirt, and black tights, with shoes. I noticed the floor was a lot further down than it had been when I was 13. I gazed upward at Chase, wondering if he saw me any different. Than, a brilliant idea came to me.

"Chase," My voice was filled with delight. "Why don't we just get the ceremony over with now. If my parent's do arrive tomorrow, than it'll be the exact thing they wouldn't want."

He slowly turned his head in my direction. Not a word was spoken for a few minutes. Finally, he smirked and said, "Good idea."

(-)(40 miles away from Chase's Place)

Kimiko had waited until everyone was asleep before packing her stuff. She did so as quietly as possible, making sure she had the Tunnel Armadillo as well. She unzipped the door to her tent and began walking out, walking right into Jack.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Where are you goin?"

Kimiko felt a surge of hatred for him from so long ago. "That's none of your business, Spicer."

"You happen to forget you're a Spicer too," he said with a calm chuckle. Slowly, comprehension appeared on his face. "You're going after Chloe, aren't you?"

Kimiko bit her lip. "Please don't tell anyone Jack. I don't want them thinking I've gone around the bend."

"I won't tell anyone, because I won't be here to tell them," A grin stole across his face. He took the Tunnel Armadillo into his hand, and muttered its name.

When the others woke up to hear the sound of drilling in the earth, they were too late.

(-)

A/N: Very short. Next chapter is going to be more about what's going on with Ashley, Megan, and Dojo instead of with Chloe, or Chase, or Kimiko, or Jack. But trust me, I will update more often. My next update will hopefully be tomorrow, or Monday, or next weekend.


	9. Ashley, Megan and Dojo

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown!

A/N: This is a 'What's going on with Ashley, Megan and Dojo' chapter. May be long, may be short, who knows?

(-)

Ashley was quickly thrust into a cell, Megan thrown in afterwards. As the wall slammed shut, the room went quiet, all except for Megan's sobs over Dojo. Even that went quiet, in the end.

After an hour of silence, Ashley stood up and kicked a nearby table. Megan looked up, her eyes still puffy. "What on earth was that for?"

"Because I'm ticked off, that's what!" Ashley let out a scream.

"Hey, I'm in here too, and I ain't screaming like an Amazonian woman!"

"You're right. You're CRYING!"

"Not any more!"

"All cause of the little dragon, boo hoo!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, ASHLEY!"

"YOU SHUT YOURS!"

Megan let out a shriek, and jumped on Ashley, attacking her. The two girls pulled out hair, bit, punched, kicked, and screamed all at the same time. They broke apart, panting and glaring at the other.

"It's your fault we're in here, you know," Ashley panted.

"You're just mad because you don't have your cell phone anymore!" Megan stuck out her tongue in a very immature way. In response, Ashley made a rude hand gesture.

"Well, if that is why I'm angry, which it isn't, it's your FAULT!"

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is NOT!"

"Is TO!"

Megan stopped. "This is so stupid. Let's agree to disagree."

Ashley eyed her suspiciously. "I suppose. So how we gonna get outta here?"

"Oh, I have a couple ideas," Megan walked over to Ashley, and together they started to try to formulate a plan.

(-)

Dojo sighed wearily, wondering how on earth he got into this position. Dangling in a cage above a boiling pot. _This is just peachy_, he thought. _I'm about to be food to the person I was TRYING TO SAVE! How ironic._

He had tried changing into his larger form, but it didn't work. It just hurt. He felt bad for himself. Everyone felt bad for the handsome devil that was Dojo. _Not was_, he thought, _is._ He sighed again, and began singing.

"I've been dangling above a pot, all the live long day! Even though its only been an hour or so!" He continued singing, until the door opened a while later.

He screamed. "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I'M TOO BONEY TO EAT!" He began sobbing dramatically.

"Will you shut up," a voice hissed. "You'll get us caught!"

Dojo looked up to see who it was. Megan and Ashley, both standing there, and both badly bruised. Ashley put her hand in her pocket, and pulled out some finger nail clippers. After a few minutes or so, Dojo was in there arms, but still in the cage. _Least I'm not gonna be soup_, his inner thoughts rejoiced.

Megan put a finger to her lips, and walked slowly out of the room, to see if the coast was clear. After seeing that it was, they ran out. They kept running until they heard a voice from behind. "Going somewhere ladies?"

Turning around, they saw Chase and some woman standing there, both wearing a smirk. Dojo let out a scream. "RUN!"

Ashley, who was holding Dojo, did exactly that, but Megan was just frozen. Chase grabbed her arm, and looked over towards Ashley. Before a single word came out of his mouth, one came out of the woman's. "Leave, and she dies."

Ashley blinked. Who was she to say anything? She sighed, and walked back. _Megan owes me big time_, she thought.

Chase looked over at the woman. "Good thinking, Chloe. You're just as good as Wuya, minus the stupidity. Now," he turned to Ashley, "hand over the dragon, and both of you will be free to leave."

Ashley wore a skeptical look. "Oh really? How about this?" She lifted her foot, to kick him, but he easily grabbed her foot.

"You never learn, do you. Chloe, grab the dragon, and take him back to the kitchen immediately. Then we'll proceed with our arrangement." She nodded, grabbed Dojo from Ashley, and walked off.

"Now, get out of my sight, both of you. I don't want to see you back here ever again, and if I do, it won't just be one life taken." With that, he shoved the two girls out, and barred the entrance.

The two girls looked at each other, unsure of the next action. "I think we should-" Megan was interrupted by her companion.

"We should stay right here," she smirked.

Megan looked confused. "Why? We should go to them, so they know what's going on!"

"No we shouldn't, because they're already here." Ashley pointed to a mound of earth that was slowly appearing in the earth in front of them.

(-)

A/N: Two chapters in one day! Go me!


	10. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown!

A/N: If I finish this, it'll be my third chapter today! XD

(-)

Megan watched in awe as the Tunnel Armadillo appeared from the earth in front of them. Ashley yawned. _Golden Tiger Claws are a lot better,_ she thought.

As the Shen Gong Wu began shrinking back to its original size, Kimiko and Jack jumped out. When they saw the two girls standing there, they just stared. Ashley took a step forward, and punched Jack in the face. He grabbed his nose, trying to stop the blood flow. "What the heck was that for!"

"I bet you knew what was going to happen! You knew we'd get caught, didn't you?" Ashley's voice was filled with accusation and happiness. It wasn't everyday that she got to punch Spicer in the face, and it did take her mind off the current situation.

Jack shook his head. "I didn't know nothing! Please don't hurt me again," his wimpy, childish tone took over. Kimiko sighed, but took her stare off the girls. Her gaze was now upon the door to Chase's lair.

"Did you see Chloe?" The tone was full of concern, and angst.

Megan and Ashley made a quick glance at the other. Sure, they didn't want to break the poor girl's heart by telling her that her daughter didn't give a crap about their attempted rescue. And if what Chase had said was true, Chloe wasn't even a child anymore. Jack noticed the look.

"What is it?"

Ashley glared at him. "Shut up Spicer, we aren't talking to you."

"True, but that's my girl in there, and if you know anything, I deserve to know!" Kimiko looked over, and nodded. Her eyes looked as if they were on the verge of tears.

Megan cracked. "Look, she's in there on her own will. Anything she's told you was a lie."

Kimiko blinked. "No. I don't believe you."

Megan stepped forward, and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's true. She's completely different, unless she acted completely senile when she lived with you." Megan wanted to say, 'When she was little' but didn't. She decided that her cousin and his wife would have to find out the difference for themselves.

A loud noise came from behind. The door was opening again. "He knows we're here," said Jack, his head still tilted upward.

Ashley went to go in, but Megan grabbed her. "It's not our business. It's for them, not us." She nodded her head towards Jack and Kimiko, both staring at the door as if it were the gateway to heaven. The gateway to their daughter. The two stepped forward, and walked into the lair.

(-)(40 miles away)

"Raimundo, why did you misplace the Emperor Scorpion!" Omi shouted, rummaging around his tent.

"I DIDN'T LOSE IT! CLAY HAD IT LAST!"

"Gosh darn it, I did not! Stop trying to frame the cowboy!"

The three searched the entire area, trying to find the Shen Gong Wu. No one knew who had it last, but they needed it. They had to be there when Kimiko was reunited with her daughter.

In the sky, watching them as they searched was a little black crow, holding an object with its feet.

(-)(Chloe's POV)

I put on the dress, and looked in the mirror. Was it really necessary for me to wear a dress in a wedding for taking over the world? But Chase wanted it. I hated it more than any object I currently possessed. Wuya stood behind me, observing with interest.

"What are you smiling about?" I snapped irritably.

Her smile widened. "I just think it's funny that Chase wanted you to wear white."

I gave her a death glare, and stormed out of the room. I could hear a roar of laughter coming from Wuya's mouth. I groaned, and walked into the front room. When I arrived, I saw the two people I never wanted to see again in the entire history of the whole world. My parents.

They stared at me, as if wondering who I was. A voice from within my head cackled in delight. It seemed that the two girls that left earlier didn't inform them of what had happened.

Mother's eyes bore into me. I didn't flinch. I knew she knew I was marrying Chase, so I assumed the wedding dress gave me away. Other than that, they would've never figured out who I was.

Father stared at me, half with awe, and half with horror. I guessed that I had become the evil person he had only dreamed of being before I was born. But now, it seemed so unreal to him that his little girl was exactly what he wanted to be. I savored the look.

"Chloe?" Mother whispered. I could tell she wanted so desperately for it to not be true. It was music to my ears.

"I thought you two would never arrive," I said, happily. It didn't pain me a single bit to think of the pain they were about to be in.

Mother stepped forward, still gazing at me. I didn't avert my eyes, because the hurt within her pleased me. She could now feel what I had felt because of her secrets.

"Chloe, what happened to you?" Her voice was filled with sorrow.

I smirked. "I sold my soul. All because of you," It felt so good to let her know that.

She took another step forward. Father was still staring at me, when his nose started bleeding. I could hear him say, "Not again," and watched as he tilted his head upward.

Mother grabbed my hand. "Chloe, come back with us. We can help you. We can help you get your soul back."

I yanked my hand free. "How dare you feel that you have the right to touch me! How dare you think I have even a single piece of pity, or mercy, or even forgiveness for you! CHASE," I decided my time alone with my parent's was up.

Mother gave me a frightful look, tears within them. I felt a surge go through me that was stronger than any feeling at the moment: Pride. As Chase approached, I was proud of being the one to cause my Mother the most pain she could ever experience in her life.

(-)

A/N: I did finish it today! I'm so glad I could get 3 chapters up today. I'm probably not going to put up 11 today, but I'll start working on it:D


	11. The Feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown!

A/N: Grumpy mood. Not allowed online, 'cept to put this up. Stupid parents. --

(-)(Chloe's POV)

I blinked in shock as Chase walked up. He had ditched his usual attire of armor, in favor of a tuxedo. _So he want's to actually have a wedding that's somewhat real_, I thought. I watched as a small smile appeared on his face when he saw my Mother.

"Ah, Kimiko. Come back, have you?" His voice was sickly sweet. It was like a spider injecting poison into its prey.

Mother glared at him. "Never for you. For Chloe." She glanced at me. I could tell she so wanted to see some sort of inner goodness in me. My face instantly told her to stop trying.

"Well, I'm afraid Chloe doesn't want you go with you. She'd much rather stay with me." He took my hand, and kissed it lightly. I knew why he did it, and it worked.

Father instantly forgot about his nose and charged towards Chase in a furious passion. I smiled, thinking I'd see him being harmed dreadfully by Chase, but Mother grabbed him and held him back.

"He's just trying to provoke you Jack, don't give in!" Mother struggled to keep him from attacking.

"What happened to the old Spicer? I remember him being obsessed with me, doing anything I wanted. Are you jealous of your daughter?" I smiled as Chase spoke those words. They wouldn't just hit one nerve, they'd hit millions.

"I realized you for what you were! I'm not jealous of Chloe, I'm trying to protect her from you!"

"You've toughened up Spicer. Still wimpy, yes, but you've at least got a backbone. But there's nothing to protect. Your daughter is to be my wife in a few moments. Why protect her from what she wants?"

Mother forgot that she was holding Father. She let go of him and stormed forward. "What she wants! She doesn't want you! You've twisted her mind with lies, that's what you've done!" She turned towards me. "Chloe, I know the real you is in there, fighting its way to shine through, so let it! Anything, and everything Chase has promised you is a lie. You'll more than likely end up being on of his jungle cats for the rest of your life. Don't listen to him, and come home."

I smirked. "Mother, you're the one lying. Everything you ever told me was a lie. If there's anything I've done, or am doing that isn't to your liking, it's all your fault. Be proud of yourself, you've raised a truthful daughter."

While I said that, I watched Father eye Chase. As he lunged forward, I moved quickly between him and Chase, and attacked. I kicked him, and laughed as he fell down. As Mother gave me a look of shock and went to his aid, Chase whispered, "Why on earth did you do that? I can handle Spicer easily."

"As can I. I want to take care of my parents, not you." I looked up, and saw a bird fly in. It let out a caw and dropped something. Chase caught the object immediately, and grinned.

Mother looked up, and her eyes widened. "How did you get that?"

"Oh, this?" Chase continued smiling. "Oh, just a little thing I picked up from a birdie who happened to steal it."

"They're not coming then." Mother let the tears flow freely. I had never seen her cry before, and for the slightest nano-second, an odd feeling floated to the surface. I actually wanted to comfort her? No, that's not what it was. No possible way that's what it was.

Chase whistled, and the jungle cats came out. "Take those two to a cell. Preferably their old ones, to arouse some old memories." Mother stood up, as the cat growled at her, while the other picked up Father with its mouth. As both walked off, Mother shot me one last glance, this one with some hatred in it. I smiled, but I was still wondering about that feeling.

"Chase? Do you get feelings of concern for others you're hurting?"

He shook his head. "No, I get feelings of joy. Best feeling in the world. Now, are we to get it over with now, or what?"

I nodded, but I still couldn't shake that one feeling off.

(-)(Outside the lair)

"I'm going in," Ashley said bluntly.

Megan shook her head. "No! They'll be out soon!"

"Yes, well I don't really believe optimistic people in dire situations. If there wasn't something wrong, they'd be out with the girl by now."

_She's probably right_, thought Megan irritably. "Well then fine. We'll go in, but if I die, I'm blaming it all on you."

Ashley grinned. "And I'll let you know it wasn't a problem," she said, then quickly dashed in.

Megan groaned slightly. "She can look for them, but I'm getting Dojo out of there." With that, she followed Ashley in, a look of disbelief on her face.

(-)(40 miles away)

"This isn't right!" Rai said with a grunt.

"Tell me about it, partner," Clay groaned.

Since the three could not find the Emperor Scorpion, they were forced to pack up everything, and tread the Land of Nowhere on foot. Clay and Raimundo were forced to carry everything, while Omi lead the way. After they started an hour ago, Omi stopped.

"Raimundo, is it not possible for you to use your wind element and get us there faster?"

Rai stopped, and thought for a moment. "Hey," he said, a look of comprehension dawning upon his face. "I could, couldn't I?"

As Raimundo, Clay, and Omi prepared to lift off, Omi said loudly to Clay, "I'd much rather do this with a parachute. I'm afraid he'll become very nervous about how important this is, and lose his concentration. We can die, and go splash on the ground!"

Rai gritted his teeth. "It's 'splat,' not 'splash,' and thank you for letting me know the importance of this."

Omi looked at him, and smiled. "It was not a problem, my friend."

Rai grunted some words, and a tornado of wind formed around the three warriors, and into the air they went.

(-)

A/N: OK, no more chapters today, sorry! I got so hooked on it, I completely forgot to think about Proof, or the new fanfic I wanna start, Party at Kimiko's. ; Oh well, I'll think about them tomorrow.

BTW, please do not send me messages saying you'll kill me if I don't update. That really aggravates me, and makes me not want to update even longer. Thank you!


	12. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

A/N: I know, I know! But I now have even more reason not to update as much. I've been entering writing contests, and my dad has been making me write a book, and my SOLs are coming up, and everything is really getting in the way. Just so ya'll know though, I will not update tomorrow. I plan to be on the phone with my best friend who recently moved to Tennessee all day, because I miss her sooooooo much. Even though she refuses to read my fanfics . . .

(-)

I stared out the window in the room in which I would become Mrs. Chase Young. My thoughts were confused. The feeling I had gotten when I saw my mother cry still hadn't left my mind. I had sold my soul for one purpose: To shake off feelings such as guilt. Was it possible that something had gone wrong when Satan took my soul? Maybe something was left over.

I shook my head. These thoughts would not get in the way of my future. Or at least I could hope they wouldn't.

(-)(The Cell)

The prison cell in which Kimiko and Jack were in was completely destroyed. Kimiko lashed out in anger towards the furniture, and was now left to weep on the floor. Jack tried to comfort her, but he was slightly injured. _On the bright side_, he thought, _my daughter knows how to hit. Those martial arts classes helped._ He immediately got rid of the thought. Thinking about what his Chloe could do with that amount of strength shocked him.

Kimiko stood up suddenly. She walked towards Jack, and kicked him.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!"

"For being evil!"

"I'm not evil no more though! And that's no reason to hit anyone!"

"So, you were evil before, and you gave it to MY," she kicked him again, "Little." Another kick. "Girl!" She gave him the hardest kick yet.

Jack stood up. "OK, one, it's not nice to hurt the weaker being, and two, that's your fault too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Jack, you've grown even more babyish, and even more immature than you were as a teenager."

"You know what," he muttered. "That hurt."

She shook her head irritably. "I don't care! I want out of here, and I don't care if I have to kidnap Chloe myself, but she will not become the queen of the world, and destroy all life as we know it!"

While rubbing his leg, Jack sighed. "Fine, but taking your anger out on me isn't going to get you any closer to saving her."

Reluctantly, she nodded. "Alright then. Come up with a plan then."

A small smile formed on Jack's face. "Not a problem."

(-)(The Altar)

After Chase left the room to let me know that the wedding was to start in a few short moments, I had made my decision. I knew what my future was to be, and I was going to live with the consequences. I just prayed that it would all work out in the end.

The music started, and I felt a stone drop in my stomach that made a hole so large, it felt as if it sucked all of my organs in. I grasped the flowers tightly in my hand, and began the paced stepping.

I saw Chase on the other end, and my legs felt like they were going to disappear beneath my body. I couldn't believe I was going to go through with my plan. No one was going to be happy with the outcome, even myself. I just tried to keep my head held high, and keep the flowers firmly in my hands.

As I walked down the aisle, I noticed there were more guests than expected. Ashley, Megan, Mother, and Father were all chained to chairs, and gagged. Yet, there were others too.

Raimundo, Clay, and Omi sat in the front row, also bound to their seats. I guessed they had just came in. Just in time for the big show.

My breathing quickened. I was nervous, but not as nervous because I was now a few steps away from Chase. I had no idea whether or not I was going to go through with it. What was once clear was now swirled into a great mixture of confusion and anxiety. I tried to swallow the feeling, but it didn't work. I took a deep breath, and continued on with walking. I was going to do this, even if it killed me.

Chase smiled at me as I stood next to him. It was twisted, and made me feel slightly sick. The person in front was speaking, but I heard nothing he said. I just slowly moved my flowers closer and closer to Chase without him noticing.

It worked. The moment the flowers touched Chase the began glowing. The guy up front stopped speaking, and Chase looked curiously at me. My courage seemed to return. Smiling, I said, "Chase, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown without Shen-Gong-Wu. Martial art skills only, first to fall loses."

Chase stared at me for a moment, then looked through the flowers. Hidden in between the flowers was the Serpent's Tail. He looked up and flashed another wicked smile at me.

"You're clever, Chloe. But let's sweeten the deal. If you win, I will give you your soul back, you won't have to marry me, and you and your friends can go free. If I win, you will go through with this, and I get to kill your parents."

I looked back at my family. My parent's looked shocked, Ashley had a 'Whatever, just get this over with,' look, and Megan looked proud. I had never received such a look before. Or was it just that I had never cared when I had gotten a look like that before all of this. The look gave me the confidence I needed. "You got yourself a bargain right there Chase."

(-)

A/N: I really enjoyed this chapter, especially the bit right before, and while she's walking down the aisle. This isn't my favorite chapter, but it's one of the ones I really enjoyed doing.


	13. Questioning Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown!

A/N: I didn't think I was gonna be able to update tonight actually. There was this thunderstorm and all. But the cool thing is that not only am I updating now, but there was real lightning strikes! We only see them in the country but they actually existed here in the city! ) I really did enjoy it.

Well, then there was the fact that I was kinda depressed. If there was lightning, there was no way I was gonna go online and update this! I'd be crazy if I did. So needless to say, I felt bad. But as you can guess, the storm is over now.

One more thing before I begin, please don't mention anything about either spelling, or grammar errors. It's 11, and I'm tired, and I need to finish the Chronicles of Narnia soon. I'm almost done with it, but I do wanna finish watching it tonight.

And here is the penultimate (next-to-last for those who don't read Lemony Snicket) chapter of 'Back Again'

(-)

I watched as everything surrounding me seemed to shoot upwards. True, I had never been in a Xiaolin Showdown before, but I really didn't expect this. If I had been my old self, I probably would've thought these were just really cool super effects, but they weren't. This was all real, and I was part of it.

The ground below Chase and I shot up too, catching me on unawares. I fell to the ground, as if I were just a feeble child. I looked up to see Chase, standing perfectly erect, and smiling down at me with his malicious grin. It made me question if it was wise to have started this showdown in the first place.

It all stopped. The ground stopped moving, gravity wasn't completely forcing itself on me, and I was able to stand up. Chase continued grinning at me, and I really wondered if I should've done this.

"So . . . now what?" Ah, what a question. I doubted my ability to win this showdown, especially if I didn't know everything I was supposed to do.

Chase shook his head, still smiling. Oh, how I wanted to wipe that grin right off his smug face. "Now," he stated, "we say 'Gong-Yi-Tampai' and begin our challenge."

What the heck was 'Gong-Yi-Tampai?' I shrugged. "Gong-Yi-Tampai?" It sounded so weird. It was completely od-

I was punched in the face. I had to get myself together, if I fell, I lost. No time to think. Jumping into the air, I quickly hit Chase squarely in the chest. He didn't fall, instead just took a few steps backwards.

"Come on Chloe, is that all you have?" His voice was so full of taunting, it made me want to hurt him more.

"I have that and more, filthy dragon!"

I heard a cry from above me. "Hey, I take that as a personal insult! Not all dragons are filthy, ya know!"

Ignoring Dojo, I charged head on towards Chase. Idiotic really, considering he jumped over me with ease. I made a quick halt; I almost fell into the seemingly endless pit.

I could hear footsteps behind me. Closing my eyes, I attempted the one thing I had never quite been able to accomplish in my martial arts class: back flip. I felt my feet hit his cold armor, and as I landed safely, I saw Chase. He still wore that smirk, that 'How on earth do you think you can defeat me look?' Truth was, I didn't know how I was gonna beat him, but I knew I was.

I was just about to run towards him once more, but he stopped me. Not with force, but with a question. "How, Chloe, is it that you're actually being good?"

It stopped me at once. "What?"

His smirk grew. "I mean to say, how is it that without your soul, you can actually be on the Xiaolin side? Why are you sticking up for what's right instead of what you want?"

All I could do was think about it. How was that possible? How could I, a soulless being, possibly be on the good team? Then slowly, an answer formed.

"I am good, because I want to be. Souls never determine whether or not you're evil, they're just there. Your heart and mind decide what you are to be, and seeing as that you have taken neither, I can choose. I was evil at first, because that was my choice, but now I choose to be good.

"You could too, Chase. If you just listened to what your heart is telling you, along with your mind, I think you could choose. Unless long ago you listened to them, and they truly did wish you to be evil."

Chase stood there, as if dazed. His smile was gone, and he looked as though he were pondering what I said. I took advantage of this moment. I charged forward once more, hands out front, ready for the push.

It was too late for Chase to react. The moment he hit the ground, everything flashed. I had won. I had actually won.

Chase didn't look too happy. He stood up, and glared at me. "You," he said angrily, "are free to go, along with your family and friends. And you also get this back as well." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small vial. The same one I drank out of. The same one that contained my soul.

I turned towards my family. My mother stood, smiling and crying at once. I knew she wanted to just run out and hug me. It killed me to crush that.

I walked to Chase, eyes closed. I knew what I had to do. I had to end it all here and now. "Chase," I murmured.

"What do you want? I granted you your freedom, now leave!"

I bit my lip slightly. "Chase, I'm not leaving. I . . . I want to go through with the wedding, as planned."

(-)

A/N: OK, anyone wanna know my plan with that whole vote thing was? If I had gotten more votes for Chloe not marrying Chase, I would've said, 'Screw that, she's marrying him!' ; I'm so mean sometimes. But luckily, it didn't work that way. So, I will try to update Saturday if possible, with the final chapter of 'Back Again'

Heehee, I used big words at the beginning. Well, not big words, but not words you see every day.


	14. Staying for Good

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

A/N: Is it possible? After 7 long months, Kreepi Spicer returns with the final chapter? No . . . . it can't be! But it is, and she has the last chapter of this story.

What's this? She's even started writing the third story to end the trilogy entitled "Destiny," and has the first chapter written down on paper, ready to be typed? The world is truly coming to an end!

Well, here's the end of this story. Enjoy it, because next weekend, and I do mean next weekend, "Destiny" well be here.

(-)

Father immediately began flipping out. "Chloe, what is wrong with you? You won! You don't have to stay!"

I showed a small smile. "I know I don't have to. I want to."

"You don't know what you want. You're a child."

I couldn't stop the retort slipping through my lips. "You seemed pretty sure you wanted Mother before you were 18."

Mother stepped forward. It hurt slightly to look her directly in the face; her face was fully set with grief. "That was different. That was love."

"Do you think," I said slowly, wondering if I was going to regret the words that were about to come out, "that I don't know love?" I glanced over at Chase. His face was still calm, and his smirk was still in place. I noticed that as I looked at him, he raised an eyebrow questioningly in my direction. _Well, _I thought, _whether or not he loves me, I love him, and I'm not going to let them stop me._

Father moved to the seats, and untied everyone, while Mother spoke. "You don't love him."

"I do too."

She sighed. "Chloe, as much as you say to yourself you do, I swear to you that you don't! And even if you did, he doesn't love you. He just wants you for his plan."

I shook my head. "I don't care whether he loves me or not. I love him, and that's all I care about." I turned slowly toward Chase, and said menacingly, "And, if I marry you, you're not allowed to hurt anyone in my family, and Omi, Rai, Clay, and Ashley. Is that understood? You are to let them go, and never involve yourself into their lives ever again."

Chase nodded. "If that is what I have to do to please my fiancée and have her marry me, than I shall be willing to oblige."

I looked to everyone around me. All the people he had hurt . . . they were now family. They had come to rescue me, even though I didn't care. Even now, when I was telling them of my plans, they still seemed intent on rescuing me. But I didn't want to be rescued. I didn't want to grab the life raft that had been thrown out to me.

I continued observing my surroundings. I noticed that I stood in between my family, and Chase. In between Xiaolin and Heylin. Good and evil, nice and mean, kind and cruel. I was in between it all, and I wasn't allowed to be there. There was no neutral.

I took a deep breath, and smiled at my family. With a tiny wave, I turned my back to them, and walked to the man I loved.

The man who didn't love me.

The man who I would force into loving me.

Even if it meant not having the life I wanted, I didn't care. I just wanted him now. And I was going to get him. My life was going to be bad, I knew that, but if it meant actually having a life with him, I was willing to give it up.

I reached Chase, and grabbed his hand. Turning around, I faced my family. And sadly, they all turned away from me. All of them but my mother.

"Chloe, you're making a mistake."

I nodded. "I probably am. But I don't care. Let me make my mistake."

My mother sighed. "If you're sure, I'll let you. But I'm not staying here to watch." And along with the others, she turned toward the exit, and walked out with all of them.

That wasn't what I was expecting, but I dealt with it. I married Chase, and began a horrible life. I forgot all about the feeling of betrayal that my family gave me, only because I knew I had betrayed them back. And now, I wonder if my parents know what I'm going through. If they know what my life has been like since they left. And when I'm not wondering about them, I'm wondering if my life will get any better.

(-)

A/N: Done. Really bad last chapter. I think everyone except Chloe and Chase were OOC, but whatever. Coming next weekend: Destiny, the final installment of my trilogy!

Sorry the end was short!


End file.
